The Tirganol Empire
Quick Summary Essentially the Roman Empire, but run by Shamanic Orcs who have hate Necromancers. The Tircaes Empire used to be part of the Tirganol Empire, but due to a dispute years ago, they became a seperate nation. Tensions are still high between the two nations. Population The ruling elite and a majority of the population are orcs, but anyone can be a Tirganol citizen. To do so, you either be descended from a Citizen or be able to pay a hefty fee and be recommended by a high-ranking citizen such as a priest or a general. Customs Citizenship Once you become a Tirganol citizen, then you are referred to as such instead of your race. This stems from the belief that all citizens are equal in the eyes of the gods, and so once you become a citizen your race is meaningless. While in theory this idea of encouraging equality may seem admirable, in practise it does sometimes overlook the difficulties that minorities may face. For example, as Orcs are cosidered to be the average citizen, much of the economy is targeted towards them, for example; magic and medicine is developed primarily for use by orcs, but there are few who test for compatibility with other races in case of side-effects or ineffectiveness. If you are an orc and/or rich then the system works, and these problems are very easy to ignore. If not, then your life is far more difficult than that of the average citizen. Magic The most popular and encouraged magic of Tirganol is Shamanic. Most other magics are tolerated with the exception of Necromancy, as it is considered to be an affront to the gods, the most evil and destructive of magics. It is not currently illegal to practise, but it is strongly frowned upon and there are stories of guards turning a blind eye to mobs burning and/or lynching necromancers. Diplomatic Relations__FORCETOC__ Turlem To the average Tirganol citizen, Turlem is a blight on the land. Filled with filthy Barbarians who practise the disgusting magical art of Necromancy, it is an affront to Tirganol and its gods that Turlem continues to exist. Turlem once belonged to the Tirganol Empire under the name of Tirlem, but the Tirganol leaders there were usurped by the ungrateful barbarians. It was renamed Turlem by the Barbarians as a direct insult to Tirganol. The Tircaes Empire Like Turlem, the Tircaes Empire once belonged to Tirganol and, depending on who you ask, still does. The reason for this is that in the year 661, due to poor wording of a will, there was a war between triplets who all laid claim to ruling the Empire. The war lasted for 4 years and ended when one of the triplets was killed. This shook the other two so much that they agreed to end the war and split the Empire between them. The eldest triplet (by a matter of minutes) claimed the East half, and the younger triplet claimed the west half. This agreement worked well enough, but there were many conflicts and disputes over where exactly the borders ended or began. Tensions fell slightly when, in the year 752, the Southernmost part of Tircaes was decimated by hurricanes and floods. Tirganol sent in troops to help (though without asking beforehand), and helped the people to survive and rebuild. Tircaes was extremely grateful for their help, but the Tirganol troops never left. Tirganol now claims that, because they have put in the effort to rebuild the land that it is now essentially Tirganol land and so they have a rightful claim to it. They have remained stationed there for several years whilst the leaders of Tirganol and Tircaes have argued over whose claim is stronger to the land. There are worries that war or a rebellion in the occupied Tircaes land may occur if this is not resolved soon. Opinion on Tircaes is divided. On the one hand, many view them as traitors or idiots who don't realise that a single empire is stronger than a divided one; on the other hand, many people believe that Tirganol is better off without the weaker people of Tircaes, as Tirganol has more plentiful resources and is less prone to natural disasters. Some resent the numerous difficulties a split empire causes, such as different laws, customs and changes in currency and dialogue. Category:Country